The presently-disclosed invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Solenostemon plant botanically knows as Solenostemon scutellarioides and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Monkey Island’.
The new cultivar ‘Monkey Island’ was discovered in the gravel immediately under the germination beds in the Memphis Zoo East Greenhouse of Memphis, Tenn. in March 2012. The parents of the cultivar are unknown at this time.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been conducted by terminal stem cuttings since March 2012. It has been demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.